


Someday Only We Know

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Times, Getting Back Together, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Side Pairings, Pining, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: This is a story of friendship and how that friendship blossomed into love. And how that love failed to salvage the friendship and ended up in nothing- at least for now.Coffee and Cream. Cookies and Milk. Daichi and Koushi. Everyone thought they’re great as Captain and Vice Captain, better as friends, and best as Karasuno’s infamous couple. The pair everyone either envied or aspired to be. Everyone thought they were happy. Koushi thought so too. Imagine his surprise when Daichi said to him suddenly, out of the blue, “I think we should stop.”Koushi’s world, indeed, stopped.Ten years. Daichi said ten years from now they will look back and realize that this was actually a great idea. That they needed to do it. That it will be better for them if they’re not together now. Koushi isn’t convinced. So when a letter arrived one fateful day, Koushi could only stare blankly.Because ten years later starts now.





	Someday Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write a DaiSuga. Unfortunately, I don’t really write fics as often as I should. This time though, I finally managed to finish the first chapter! I’ve only ever written for gift exchanges or other special occasions before, so it makes me happy that I was able to write something just because.
> 
> This story has been on my mind for some time now, and I felt that Daichi and Suga’s dynamic can weather through it. It’s a story of second chances, of revisiting decisions that you’ve made when you’re young and working towards making what felt like mistakes be something better.
> 
> While I may have finished writing this first chapter, I’m afraid I won’t be able to commit to updating this fic regularly. So I would like to ask in advance for your understanding.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Suga-chan~”

A sugary sing-song voice filled the room and Sugawara Koushi, who is used to these antics by now, burrowed even deeper under the duvet.

“Come out, Suga-chan~”

Barely sustaining a groan, Koushi reached for his phone with bleary eyes. In his humble opinion, no one in their right mind should be waking a doctoral student at, he squints, 1:46 in the morning. Especially after a night of finalizing his literature review. Granted, had they came 46 minutes earlier, they would have caught him still buried in his files. Granted too, that his friends aren’t really what you would consider having conventional right minds. A point of fact: his phone says he has two missed calls from a certain Azumane Asahi at 1:30 and 1:45 precisely, like clockwork. His soft-hearted friend must have had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake Nishinoya Yuu. Again.

So when he heard the sob that accompanied the next “Suga-chan~”, he finally groaned, hurriedly typed: “Are you ok? Will call you in 15,” and emerged from deep under the covers- earning an outraged meow from the long-haired calico sharing his pillow. 

What greeted him is the apologetic face of Akaashi Keiji, calmly patting the back of a sniffling Oikawa Tooru who, upon seeing him emerge, hurriedly crushed him in his arms.

“Suga-chan!!” came the miserable voice.

“Is it Iwaizumi?” Koushi asked. Because nothing and no one else could have made Tooru cry.

“Well he too, but...”

Koushi sighed and got up from the bed. Disentangling himself from the arms of Tooru, Koushi made to go to the kitchen to prepare some tea. But of course Kozume Kenma, preferring to distance himself from tears and anything loud, already has a pot boiling in the stove. Kenma nodded to him while pouring a cup for himself, and settled in the bean bag by the television, waiting for everyone else to settle down. He didn’t miss Kozume mouthing, “Is he ok” to Keiji though, which was met with a half shrug.

You would think three years of living alone would have afforded Koushi some peace and quiet, but the five years of being roommates before that are not easily forgotten. Especially when Tooru conveniently forgets he doesn’t live there anymore and barges in whenever he pleases. And Kenma keeps on accurately guessing the combination so they could be buzzed in. And Keiji never fails to find where he hides his spare key. Koushi has long ago given up shooing his former roommates back to the apartments they share with their respective partners (or “best friend” in Kenma’s case). Besides, he doesn’t really mind the company. 

So waking up during crazy hours due to one incident or another has become a norm for Koushi. Once everyone has a cup and has settled around the couch, Tooru shot him a furtive glance before immediately starting his tirade on how “Iwa-chan snapped at him earlier.”

“But doesn’t he always,” drawled Kenma.

… And how he is “behaving suspiciously to the point that he’s out until late.”

“A bit rich coming from you Tooruu-san,” quipped Keiji.

Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had been married for two years now after flying overseas to acquire the necessary papers. Although they also held a small ceremony in Miyagi with friends and family, the couple decided to permanently settle in Tokyo for Tooru’s volleyball career. Iwaizumi was finishing his medical internship then. He is powering through his residency now. So it’s not a surprise when Iwaizumi goes home during wack hours, or if he’s tired and stressed beyond belief. Besides, he lives with Tooru. Who won’t be stressed? 

“But he’s not usually like this!” Tooru cried hysterically. 

At the corner of his eye, Koushi saw Keiji wince at the increase in Tooru’s pitch. He got up from the couch to check the stack of envelopes by Koushi’s door, looking all neglected and abandoned. It’s a known fact among them that Koushi never pays attention to the mail. With a frown, he started sorting through everything.

“You know what we need?” Oikawa suddenly perked up. “We need a day without the boys! Ladies night out! Let’s go out! Have fun! Lock up Iwa-chan! And Tetsu-chan! And Kou-chan!! And-” Oikawa’s gaze suddenly shifted to Koushi. 

“Yes, I’m perfectly aware that you don’t have someone to attribute my name to, Tooru,” Koushi said, amusement crinkling his eyes.

“And that’s a tragedy Suga-chan!! You should go out mo-” 

Koushi tuned out Tooru at this point. He has heard this lecture many times before. You see, Koushi has been single for what Tooru says “a god awful long time.” Seeing that the rest of them has found someone at this point- even Kenma’s “best friend” status is more definite than Koushi’s love life, Tooru has been pushing him non-stop to go out more.

It’s not as if Koushi doesn’t go out a lot. Being friends with Tooru means you used to get dragged into a lot of college parties. Being married doesn’t even dissuade Tooru, and they all find the time to go out for drinks at least once every week. And Koushi is in good relations with his work colleagues and other friends and communities too- going out with them a couple of times each month. 

It’s also not as if Koushi intended to remain single for “a god awful long time.” He just got busy. After moving to Tokyo for university, it was as if he never ran out of things to do. From student council, to part-time jobs, to a full-time job immediately after graduation without even a day of rest. Koushi became an Assistant Professor at the age of 22 and juggled a Masters degree alongside it. And now, he is _this_ close to finishing the dissertation needed for his PhD. 

But perhaps the biggest reason for that god awful long time is that not one person who entered his life interest him romantically- to the great concern of Tooru. Well, Koushi wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t concern him too somewhat. But his heart was never really moved again. Not after...

“You really need to pay attention to your phone Suga- it’s almost as loud as Tooru at this point.” 

His musings were interrupted when Kenma suddenly spoke up, earning him an outraged, “Excuse me, Kenma-chan!” in return.

Koushi looked down and was surprised to find that it’s just 2 AM and that Asahi is calling him. He had to admit he forgot the promise to call back. An ominous feeling settled on Koushi’s stomach, and he can’t help but be somewhat unsettled by the fact that suddenly, all his closest friends have been in contact tonight. And said friends who are present have suddenly fallen silent. Shooting a measuring glance at the other three, Koushi picked up the phone and set it in speaker mode.

“You told me you’ll call in 15,” Asahi said accusingly.

“Sorry Asahi, Tooru and the gang are here. What’s up?” Suga said, fiddling with his cup. 

He heard Tooru say “Oh dear,” during the silence that followed the other line. Suga’s brow furrowed.

“Uhm. W-well. I was worried you might not have gotten the letter so I t-thought I should check,” Asahi said haltingly.

A letter? Suga glances over at Keiji and saw him pull out a cream-colored envelope from the pile.

“Uh that might have to do with this, Suga-san,” Keiji said, reaching out. “The stamp says it came this morning.”

Koushi stared at the envelope nonplussed. He saw his name written in fancy script at the front. Turning it over, he carefully unmade the orange wax seal securing the flap. He felt as if everyone held their breaths at that point. It took him all of a second to read the first few lines on the card-

_Marriage. Asahi. Noya. Best Man. Sugawara_

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!!!” Koushi yelled at the phone.

“Yes, I am,” Asahi said somewhat sheepishly.

“How come you didn’t tell me!!!” Koushi demanded accusingly.

“Sorry, Suga. We wanted to keep it a surprise. And we did send out the invitations the day before yesterday- I imagined you would have known about it earlier this afternoon at the latest,” came the reply. Koushi can distinctly imagine his friend right now. He’s pretty sure the big guy has a hand at the back of his neck, scratching nervously.

“Asahi, you know I never check my mail,” Suga said, excitedly gesturing to the other three to look at the card he’s holding. 

“Do you think you can free those dates for us?” Asahi asked hopefully.

Suga was almost offended that Asahi had to ask.

“Of course! I’m the Best Man! And I’ll come to help you with the preparations or whatever you need!” Suga said incredulously. Then softening his voice, “Congratulations, Asahi. It’s about time. You have to tell me how you proposed to Noya!”

“Thanks, Suga. Well it was actually Noya who proposed to me, but that’s a story for another time,” Asahi said shyly.

Koushi let out a guffaw of laughter. 

“Of course, I should have known. Oh wow, marriage!!” Koushi said with wonder. “I assume Tanaka is also a Best Man?”

He felt a sudden increase in intensity from the three pairs of eyes on him. 

“I’m pretty sure Noya wouldn’t marry me otherwise,” Asahi said, chuckling. “B-but there’s another one…” This time, it was said with more hesitation. The tension in the room increased. Koushi merely raised an eyebrow.

“Who?”

“Well. D-daichi. Daichi will. Also. Be there?” Asahi said.

“Oh.”

He looked down at the card he is holding, fancy script highlighting the name of Asahi and Noya. It really is a beautiful card. Cream with a splattering of orange highlights. Cream is a perfect embodiment of Asahi’s demeanor, and the orange highlights can only be Noya’s energy and dynamism. It’s perfect for them. Carefully, he scanned the rest of the card. 

Under the text “Best Men,” he saw “Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” And then the “Sugawara Koushi” that still made him smile. And beside it is...

_Well, Koushi wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t concern him too somewhat. But his heart was never really moved again. Not after... Sawamura Daichi._

“To be fair, Iwa-chan really was acting weird,” Koushi heard Tooru whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again, I’m afraid I will not be able to commit to update this fic in a regular and timely manner, so I ask for understanding. 
> 
> But please do let me know what you think in the comments section!


End file.
